Devious Minds
Details *Wanted! *Doric's Quest *Unlocked the Abyss. Helpful: *Unlocking the Balloon Transport System will be helpful. *Access to Fairy ring teleportation |items= *Mithril 2h sword *Bow string *Large runecrafting pouch (you will lose all three items). |kills=None, but be aware of flocks of Abyssal creatures, Revenants, and your prayer being drained, as this quest will take you into the Abyss. }} Walkthrough Forging the sword You start this quest by speaking to the monk at Paterdomus. He requires a bow-sword. To make this bow-sword, take a mithril 2h sword to Doric's house and use it on the whetstone (level 65 Smithing required) to make a slender blade. Then use it with a bowstring to make the bow-sword. Note: it is possible to use temporary boosts (dwarven stout, mature dwarven stout or spicy stew) to reach the required Smithing level. Also, note that it is NOT possible to use the Assist System to make this item. Making the delivery Give the bow-sword to the Monk and he will ask you to make a "delivery" to Entrana: he will give you an orb, and ask you to take it to the church in Entrana. One way to do this is to hide the orb in a large pouch (thus creating a Large Pouch), then use the Abyss to reach the law altar, and finally exit the law altar using the portal to reach Entrana. Note: remember that you can't bring weapons or armour to Entrana, even through the Abyss. Note: instead of using the abyss you are able to use a law altar teleport tablet obtainable by playing the Great Orb Project in the Runecrafting Guild. A law altar teleport tab requires 43 Runecrafting Guild tokens to purchase. Also: Make sure your large pouch is not degraded. If it is, you will be denied access into Entrana with the orb in the pouch. Talk to the dark mage in the Abyss to get it repaired. Walk to the church to the South, and use your large pouch on the altar. You will see a cutscene where some monks are walking toward the altar, one holding a mysterious Relic, and then a Ninja wielding the bow-sword teleports in the church, kills the monks and steals the relic! Also, you'll lose your Large Pouch as the teleport beacon inside it is destroyed. You'll have to get another one as it's not replaced during the quest. Giving the news While you're at the altar, recharge your prayer since it was drained when you entered the Abyss. Talk to the High Priest. He will tell you to return to the original monk at Paterdomus to investigate. Go back to Paterdomus to find a dead monk. Search him, then go to Entrana to talk to the High Priest again. He will ask you to inform Sir Tiffy Cashien at Falador Park. Congratulations! Quest Complete! Reward *1 Quest point *5,000 experience *5,000 experience *6,500 experience Trivia *Devious Minds has a similar name to the first ever version of RuneScape, Devious MUD *At the end, when the player reports to Sir Tiffy Cashien, your character asks if you would eventually be able to wield the bow-sword. He replies, "No, at least not yet". Then, he says, "We'll be in touch. And don't worry about that relic, we'll get it back somehow", hinting at a potential sequel, now revealed to be The Temple at Senntisten. *If you have completed One Small Favour then once the monk mentions "...one quick favour..." you reply: "Hey that sounds a little familiar..." *Players with over 50 Runecrafting can purchase a Large Pouch from the Runecrafting Guild, thus removing the need to kill abyssal monsters during/after the quest to obtain/reobtain the pouch. *Originally, players could only enter the law altar after completion of the Troll Stronghold quest. As such, it was originally a requirement for Devious minds. Later, Troll Stronghold's reward was changed so that it was no longer a requirement for access to the Law Altar. Troll Stronghold was accordingly removed as a requirement for this quest. *Jagex stated this quest took the shortest amount of time to make . *During the quest, when the player talks to the Monk, your character asks how to use the bow-sword. He replies "It's a foreign design, maybe later one of our warriors will show you how it's used." also hinting at quest sequel. This may be a reference to the Eastern Lands. *During The Temple at Senntisten Azzanadra says that the relic is actually stolen from Zaros and has been scratched in with Saradomin symbols. References Category:Quests